The present invention relates generally to insulating concrete form (ICF) systems and, more particularly, to an insulation insert panel which can used in conjunction with ICF systems to increase and/or improve the insulation capability of the concrete wall being formed by the ICF system.
Insulating concrete form (ICF) systems are well-known in the industry and are commonly used to form wall systems in both residential and commercial structures. Such systems utilize a plurality of individual blocks aligned horizontally and vertically in an interlocking arrangement to create forms for concrete walls. Each ICF block includes a pair of foamed panels which are retained in a spaced-apart relationship parallel to each other by a plurality of tie members. The ICF blocks serve to contain fluid concrete while it solidifies and also provides insulation for the finished wall structure.
The spacing tie members in each ICF block are truss-like in structure and include opposing flange portions which typically reside within the respective opposing foam panels forming a particular ICF block. The opposing flange portions are separated by an intermediate web portion connected therebetween, enabling the tie member to hold and secure the panel portions. The web portion includes a pair of substantially identical transverse bridge members for providing centralized structural support within and along the entire ICF block. The ICF blocks as well as the associated tie members come in a variety of sizes depending upon the thickness of the concrete wall desired.
Although the pair of foam panels forming each respective ICF block provide added insulation to the concrete wall being formed on both opposite sides thereof, there are times when additional insulation or increased R-value is desired along an entire length of a particular wall, along a portion of a particular wall, or at specified locations along a particular wall section.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism for improving or increasing the insulation capability associated with a particular ICF system without changing the structure of the ICF blocks or without redesigning the ICF system currently in use.
Accordingly, the present invention is designed to allow a user of a particular ICF system to add additional insulation capability to a particular wall or wall section under construction without changing or redesigning the particular ICF blocks being used to form that particular wall structure.